


Inseguridad

by BellaScullw



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Manga Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaScullw/pseuds/BellaScullw
Summary: Él se estremeció y pensó en lo que significaba aquella esperanza turbia: duda, inseguridad, debilidad. Y comprendió entonces que lo visto era inevitable, comprendió que ese realmente era el precio de la libertad que buscaba.
Kudos: 5





	Inseguridad

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: applied.  
> Realicé este one-shot, inspirándome en el Kinktober multifandom 2019.  
> Este el 1° prompts: inseguridad.

—Gracias.

Aquella palabra rompió el silencio del amanecer de forma abrupta, no obstante Eren no se inmutó. Miró de reojo sobre su hombro a la figura menuda y despeinada de Historia sin cambiar la expresión llana de su rostro.

Durante un momento dudó (de muchas cosas) pero al final cerró los ojos y dijo:

—No es algo por lo que debas agradecer.

Historia sonrió por primera vez desde la reunión, su rostro apagado iluminándose ante aquellas palabras. Eren siempre sabía cómo llegar a ella con respuestas simples y complejas a la vez, cuando eran cadetes no había comprendido la devoción de Mikasa y Armin por él, ahora podía. Estaba realmente agradecida de ser apreciada por Eren.

Se preguntó qué diría Ymir, ella siempre había concordado con Jean que el mote de “bastardo suicida” iba bien con su personalidad arrogante, precipitada y áspera. Hasta el día que ambos fueron puestos en una habitación durante los eventos del levantamiento, Historia jamás había creído que ese “bastardo suicida” podía ser tan… _amable._

Aunque la amabilidad era subjetiva. Todo era subjetivo en la realidad cruel que habitaban.

—Nadie está en contra del plan, ni siquiera Hange-san.

Eren se crispó pero no añadió nada, se limitó a apretar los puños y regresar su mirada al cielo teñido de colores opacos. Había algo de solemne y rebelde al mismo tiempo en su postura, e Historia se acercó abstraída por aquella magnificencia. Las piedras heladas del piso que conformaban la azotea del cuartel general la hicieron tiritar levemente, pero ignoró la sensación.

―No vine para agradecerte, por cierto ―añadió, fijando su atención en las ojeras y el aspecto descuidado de su compañero―. Solo quería hablar.

Eren frunció el ceño con desconfianza. Las personas a su alrededor solo querían con él últimamente: de Marley, Erdia, los titanes cambiantes, de paz, tratados, odio, perdón, resignación y más. Él no quería hablar de nada, quería que lo dejaran tranquilo, quería pensar…

_“Si matamos a todos los enemigos del otro lado… ¿podremos ser libres?”._

Quería olvidar…

_“¡Eren, maté a toda la familia Reiss! ¡A todos excepto al padre! ¿Estás feliz ahora?, ¡¿esto era lo que tú querías, cierto?!... ¿Esta era realmente… la única forma?!”_

Quería…

―Eren ―La voz de Historia fue muy suave―. ¿Estás bien?

No.

Asintió por reflejo, pero eso no la engañó ni un poco. Eren nunca había sido un buen mentiroso. Qué ironía más retorcida, pensó con amargura ante el futuro turbio que había contemplado. Historia intentó sujetar su mano y él se alejó al instante.

―No es una buena idea ―masculló.

―¿Por qué tendrás algún recuerdo de nuevo? ―preguntó Historia con agudeza, sorprendiéndolo―. Tú me tocaste, Eren. No vi nada, pero sentí muchas cosas ―explicó en voz baja. Recordaba la sensación hormigueante, la pesadez y un extraño horror y tristeza inundarle―. Cosas que estoy segura no son nada frente a lo que sea que presenciaste.

Eren la observó con ojos inmensos y agónicos, luego bajó la cabeza.

―No puedo decirle a nadie… ―No lo había hecho, no le dijo nada a Hange-san aunque estuvo insistiendo durante semanas, tampoco a Armin (¡a Armin!) aunque él nunca le pidió respuestas.

No podría mirar sus ojos y contarles… que él obligó a su padre a seguir el plan que condujo a la masacre de los niños Reiss, que él estaba en algún momento en el futuro frente a Zeke, burlándose de su sentimentalismo y sus sueños, que él haría pedazos el mundo…

La sensación de los huesos aplastados de los hermanos de Historia era vívida, repugnante, incluso mientras comía podía sentir la carne y la sangre deslizándose entre sus dedos. Recordaba las miradas llenas de dolor y miedo mientras morían, escuchaba sus gritos y veía sus cuerpos destrozados y reventados frente a él cada instante. Recordaba también a su padre gritando y llorando en agonía y desesperación, su suplica desconsolada: _“¡detén a Eren!”._

 _“¡Detén a ese monstruo!”,_ Bien podría haber dicho eso y no existiría diferencia.

Sería un monstruo, yacería sobre un mundo salpicado en huesos y sangre, tal como lo habían hecho Reiner, Bertolt y Annie: amigos, confidentes, hermanos, aliados y enemigos mortales. Los había amado y odiado, y por eso sabía que ambas emociones podían existir juntas. Por eso sabía también que, si sus visiones se cumplían, nada impediría que incluso Armin y Mikasa lo odiaran.

¿Ese era el precio de la libertad?, ¿ser odiado por las únicas personas que le quedaban en el mundo?

―Eren… ―Historia no intentó sujetar su mano esta vez, tocó su hombro protegido por el chaleco de la legión, su tacto suave a través de la ropa apenas lo serenó―. Escúchame.

Él parpadeó. Ella lucía igual que antes, diminuta y simple, como una niña cualquier y no una reina. Así se veían todos sus amigos a sus ojos, como personas normales, no como soldados, no como personas sin esperanza. No podía permitir que les pasara nada.

¿Qué podía hacer entonces? Ni siquiera morir era una opción ya, ese monstruo del futuro esperaba por él con sus ojos implacables y su brutalidad.

―No puedes seguir haciendo esto. ―La voz de Historia era como un eco, lejano y distorsionado. Eren apenas podía entenderla, solo observaba su rostro frustrado―. ¡Eren, reacciona!

Hizo caso omiso de ella. Alzó el rostro al cielo de nuevo y le pareció estar contemplando los caminos de los nueve titanes, brillantes y poderosos.

El poder titán…

Un agudo dolor lo devolvió a la realidad, el sonido regresó y se dio cuenta que su respiración estaba agitada. Historia estaba a unos centímetros de él, con la frente roja por el cabezazo que le había dado.

―Tú ―protestó, incrédulo.

―Siempre hacías esto cuando Mikasa se ponía muy difícil. Bueno, te doy a probar un poco de tu propia medicina. ―Historia no permitió que se moviera ni un poco―. ¡Basta de pensar tanto! Deja eso a Armin y a Hange-san. Te lo diré solo una vez así que préstame atención, idiota. Tienes solo ocho años, siete ―se corrigió, haciendo una mueca―, en siete años sea lo que sea que pase mañana, morirás. No entiendo muy bien la conexión entre los titanes cambiantes, quizá nadie más que usted pueda entenderlo, pero si se una cosa, nunca estarás satisfecho viviendo a través de otros. Deja el pasado y el futuro tranquilos, tienes un presente que vivir.

Ella lo agitó, aunque su fuerza no era mucha, Eren también era un soldado.

―No sé qué viste, tampoco te exigiré respuestas. No sé si se puede cambiar o no, y de todas formas nosotros solo somos piezas poderosas y útiles, piezas que otros mueven. Soy de la sangre real, y tú eres uno de los nueve titanes. ¡No tenemos tiempo que desperdiciar! ¡Mira a tu alrededor, no solo al futuro, Eren!

Necesitaba que él entendiera ese detalle. Ymir le dejó como legado esa valiosa lección. Su credo no se trataba de sobrevivir de forma egoísta para sí misma, sino de vivir, de no tener miedo a disfrutar del presente, de tomar decisiones con la frente en alto aunque eso conllevara dolor.

―¡Aún tienes a Mikasa, Armin, Jean Connie y Sasha! ¡Tienes al capitán y a Hange-san! ¡Me tienes a mí! ―gritó, enfadada―. ¡No puedes simplemente desecharnos, idiota!

Eren abrió los ojos en grande.

―Solo tenemos una vida, Eren ―le recordó con saña―. Solo una vida. ¿Realmente quieres vivirla como un reflejo de lo que fuiste? ¿Sin esperanza ni pasión por nada? ¡¿Así quieres tu libertad?!

El último grito trajo de nuevo el recuerdo de Faye siendo comida por perros; de Mikasa sobre un suelo de madera, amordazada y flácida; de Armin llorando mientras era golpeado por querer observar el mundo donde habían nacido. Su madre lloraba mientras Dina transformada en titán la sacaba de los escombros y la devoraba; su padre estaba frente a él con la inyección, asustado, atormentado y lleno de odio por sí mismo. Zeke lo miraba con esperanza y anhelo; Bertolt lloraba y suplicaba por comprensión; Annie gritaba quebrada mientras se cristalizaba; Reiner lloraba de rodillas por perdón. Y de nuevo Mikasa y Armin lloraban… en el futuro.

Se sobresaltó con tanta fuerza que Historia apenas pudo sostenerlo, cayó sobre ella con los ojos húmedos y un nudo en la garganta.

―¡Eren!

Historia lo abrazó con torpeza y temor. Se le ocurrió entonces que él era la primera persona fuera de Ymir con la que tenía un contacto tan íntimo, pero no le importó.

―Discúlpame ―murmuró. Lo había visto ponerse rígido y colapsar con una expresión terrible, tan dolorosa que ella sentía como sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. ¿A eso se referían Armin y Jean cuando decían que era incómodo estar cerca de él? Ahora podía entender su angustia.

Eren no respondió, ella solo podía escuchar su respiración entrecortada.

―Lo siento tanto ―gimió, empezando a llorar finalmente con una mezcla de rabia, frustración y dolor. No había llorado cuando le dijeron que tenía que traer niños al mundo como sacrificios, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que aceptar heredar el poder del titán bestia. Eren no dejó que eso sucediera, había dado la cara por ella cuando el resto de la milicia solo agachó la cabeza. Y verlo venir abajo la quebró también.

Se aferró a él con fuerza para consolarse y consolarlo.

No supo cuando tiempo estuvieron así, pero de pronto Eren le pasó un brazo por los hombros de forma torpe, susurrando con voz queda y amarga:

―En el futuro ellos me odiarán. ―En cuanto lo pronunció, en su corazón Eren se convenció que era cierto.

Historia abrió la boca para protestar, Armin y Mikasa adoraban a Eren, y aunque la relación de Sasha, Connie y Jean no tenía el mismo nivel sin duda alguna jamás le darían la espalda. Sin embargo, ya entendía porque se empeñaba en ser cortante y distante con todos. Eren, previendo su indignación, se adelantó.

―No tienes que entenderlo, ni siquiera yo entiendo, pero sucederá. En el futuro todos me odiarán.

Historia enterró sus dedos en la espalda de Eren, negándose a creer tal cosa. Él no se quejó, solo rio sin animo.

―Si asi debe ser, entonces lo mejor sería dejar las cosas como están.

―No tienes derecho a decidir por ellos.

―Es cierto ―confirmó para su sorpresa―. Había olvidado eso, que no puedo quitarles su capacidad de elección. Incluso si me odian en el futuro este es el presente, y si quieren estar a mi lado dejaré de alejarlos. Ellos son lo único que me queda en este mundo. Tienes razón en que no quiero obtener mi libertad de ese modo. Si han de odiarme debo disfrutar el tiempo que queda, debo decirles que son importantes para mi… ―“ _antes de elegir el camino a seguir”._

La tranquilidad con la que lo dijo la abrumó, llenándola de un miedo abismal y paranoico que no había sentido jamás. Era como si estuviese despidiéndose.

―Eren… ―¿Estaba peleando realmente por su libertad o por la libertad de los que amaba?―. No importa lo que hagas, no te odiaré.

Él se estremeció y pensó en lo que significaba aquella esperanza turbia: duda, inseguridad, debilidad. Y comprendió que lo visto era inevitable, comprendió entonces que ese realmente era el precio de la libertad que buscaba.

Cerró los ojos.

―No ―contradijo con voz hueca―. Ódiame, Historia, ódiame.

Era la única forma en la que podía avanzar sin mirar atrás. No sabía cómo llegarían allí, pero si tenía clara una cosa: todos tenían que odiarlo para poder ponerle fin a ese mundo cruel.


End file.
